


Defendere Honorem

by BBCGirl657



Series: Jared Leto One-shots [6]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Drummers RPF, American Singers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s acting in “Fight Club” comes in handy while he and Shannon are out one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defendere Honorem

**Author's Note:**

> "Defendere Honorem" - Defending Honor

Jared and Shannon got out of the car in front of the club.

They immediately heard screaming. 

Shannon smirked and waved to the fans. 

As they were walking past the line of people, Jared’s eyes locked with a red haired young woman. 

Her male companion (probably her boyfriend) said something to her and grabbed her arm. She immediately looked away and lowered her head. 

Jared opened his mouth to say something, but Shannon grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t. Leave it alone, Jay”, he told him.

Jared tried to catch her eyes again as his older brother pulled him away.

* * *

“I saw you looking at him”, Jesse hissed at Sophie. 

“No, I swear…he was just walking by!” Sophie insisted, “He looked at me first”. 

Jesse’s grip on her arm loosened. “Well I don’t blame him, you _are_ gorgeous”, he said pecking her lips, but his soft blue eyes turned cold, “But just remember, you’re _mine_. He’s a big rockstar who’s never going to want you”. 

Sophie’s eyes threatened to fill with tears, but she had become good at fighting them back. “Of course”, she told him, “You’re right”. 

Jesse let go of her arm and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Of course I am”, he said. 

They got inside the club and Jesse dragged Sophie to the bar. 

“Two rum & cokes”, Jesse said.

“Oh that’s fine. I’m not…” Sophie said.

At Jesse’s glare, she closed her mouth.

As they waited for their drinks, Sophie felt eyes on her. She turned and saw the man from earlier looking at her from the upstairs VIP section.

* * *

Jared leaned up against railing of the balcony, drinking from his glass of scotch as he watched the woman at the bar. Jared glanced over at his brother and rolled his eyes when he saw him making out with a small blonde.

Well at least he knew where his brother would be tonight. He turned back to look out over the floor. 

The young woman turned around and his eyes locked with hers. 

He watched as her boyfriend grabbed her arm again and dragged her over to the side and slammed her up against a pillar. Jared had seen enough. He shrugged out his jacket and threw it Shannon.

“Jared? Where are you going?” Shannon asked his younger brother, “Jared!” 

Jared paid him no attention as he stormed through the crowd. 

The young woman’s eyes went wide as he grabbed her boyfriend. 

“What the fuck man?” her boyfriend snapped.

“Take your fucking hands off her”, Jared growled. 

Her boyfriend straightened up and towered over Jared. “Or what?” he scoffed, “Keep walking pipsqueak”.

“Jesse…” the woman said. 

“Shut up!” Jesse yelled, backhanding her. While Jesse’s body was turned, Jared jumped on his back, putting him in a chokehold. Jesse scratched at Jared’s arm and slammed his head back into Jared’s nose.

Jared cried out and let go of him. He hit the floor on his back. Jared was dazed for a second, before Jesse straddled him and started punching him. 

Shannon finally caught up with Jared and saw the young woman standing there shocked. He grabbed her and pulled her back. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” Shannon asked her. 

“Sophie, please. You’ve got to help him!” she cried, “Jesse’s going to kill him!” 

Shannon was momentarily shocked that Sophie was more worried about Jared than her boyfriend. Shannon pulled Jesse off Jared. 

Jesse turned around and decked Shannon in the face, knocking him back into Sophie. 

Jared, fueled by his anger at Jesse hurting Shannon, punched Jesse in the ear. 

Jesse cried out and wobbled on his feet.

Jared pulled Jesse’s head down into his knee and then threw Jesse onto the ground. He straddled Jesse and started punching him. All Jared could see was red as he continued to punch Jesse. 

“JARED, STOP!” Sophie yelled, “You’re going to kill him!” 

Shannon grabbed his younger brother around the waist and pulled him off Jesse. 

“Let me go!” Jared yelled. 

Shannon saw the security guards coming their way. 

“This way!” Sophie said, grabbing Shannon by the arm. She led them out the back door, Shannon still carrying a fuming Jared. 

Shannon let go of his younger brother and watched as Jared punched the brick wall of the alleyway. 

“Thank you”, Sophie said softly, realizing she hadn’t thanked him yet. 

Jared turned to her, panting and asked her, “What?” 

Sophie blushed and said, “Thank you. Both of you”.

“How did you know my name?” Jared asked her, “I never told you”. 

Sophie pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing the glyphs up her forearm. 

Jared gently took her wrist his hand, tracing the glyph on the inside with his thumb. His bright blue eyes met hers. “You’re Echelon?” he breathed.

“Since the beginning”, she told him. Sophie pulled Jared closer to her. 

“What are you doing?” he asked her. 

“Considering this me thanking you”, she said placing her lips on his.


End file.
